trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Smuggon University
Latet Anguis in Herba Smuggon University, or Smug U, is a town and campus located in west central Tatsu, between Centria, Victoria City and Ironclad City. Its name is a play on the famous Pokémon website Smogon University; but instead of Koffing, its mascot is Snivy - known to /tr/ and much of the internet as 'Smugleaf'. There's not much to say about the town; it's a relatively small college town also called Smuggon University, and many of the residents are also students or employees of the university. A central plaza is where the three routes leading to Smuggon University intersect. A Pokémon Center and a Pokémart are in this central area. The campus lies to the far northwest area of the town. University The university has been around since 1806. It's an open air university and the hallways and classrooms are free for people to explore, but the students and staff here mostly have an air of smug superiority. A hefty entrance fee is required to enroll here, however. Many famous professors have visited or graduated from this university at some point in time. The minimum enrollment time at Smug U is four years, during which students learn much about a variety of academic disciplines. The most famous course taught at Smuggon is the Pokémon Training course. It includes the study of being a Pokémon trainer, the history of training, and the discipline of Pokémon battling. Occasionally, trips to see Pokémon behavior in the wild occur, usually to study one of the moves held in high esteem by the university, such as Stealth Rock. Traditionally, the reward for graduating this course is a Snivy egg and a license to be a traveling Pokémon Trainer. Courses taught at Smuggon: * Natural Sciences ** Biology/Pokémonology *** Pokémon Training ** Physical Sciences ** Medicine ** Technology * Humanities ** The Arts *** Visual Arts *** Performing Arts ** Philosophy ** Religion ** Language ** History ** Social Studies Known alumni include: * Scott Thomas - the current Champion of the Pokémon League and a professor/lecturer, notable for his debate skills and shaming the Smuggon Society for Competitive Battling. * Prof. Charles Weatherby (1893-1970) - his class sighted Tentaquil for the first time in 1939. The Smuggon Society for Competitive Battling "Hey, you, kid! Are you new to this place or what? Did you not see this week's bulletin? One of your Pokémon is in consideration for Uber." ~Typical friendly member Smug U is also home to the Smuggon Society for Competitive Battling, which gathers in the Smuggon Battle Dome. It is currently under the leadership of a brutal Club Council which is way in over its own head, and regular patrons of the Society do not look kindly upon outsiders. The dome is a place akin to the Battle Towers of other regions. The main focal point of the dome is an electronic database that has assessed every known Pokemon and organized them into tiers based on their strengths and abilities. There are regular events held here, where competitors must use Pokemon from the same tier when battling one another or face disqualification. Other places of interest within the dome include a battle simulator, used to test strategies without having to tire out your Pokemon, and a public forum held every other month where attending trainers may discuss strategies, training methods or anything else pertaining to the competitive side of Pokemon. Twelve years ago, when Scott Thomas decided to test his worth as a trainer with his Ralts, he was able to see through the attacks and strategies of his opponents in the Battle Dome with ease. Many of his early opponents were members of the Society, shamed when they were dealt such hard losses. As a result, Thomas has become something of a hated figure in the Society, even to newer, younger members of the Society who never fought him. Of course, they're just jelly. Category:Locales Category:Cities and towns